Dreams
by Flare4ever
Summary: INUKAG..Kagome came across a disheartening scene Inuyasha had his arms draped around Kikyo. But are all images true to the heart? Will Inu finally go with Kagome or will the clay win?
1. Cuts

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I would not be writing about him but talking to my lawyer about all these people who forget to write a disclaimer.

Chapter 1

Cuts

Kagome started to walk through the woods looking for Inuyasha when she came across a disheartening scene Inuyasha had his arms draped around Kikyo. She was telling him to come to Hell with her. "Kagome" Inuyasha said as he moved closer to her. "Kagome I want to be with you forever and if I have to go to hell then I will."  Kagome watched the ground start to open around the couple and Inuyasha and Kikyo descended into the ground below." 

            "_Inuyasha, Stop that is not me! Please Inuyasha!" _Kagome screamed in her sleep. Inuyasha looked down to Kagome who was trembling and crying. 

"Kagome wake up." Inuyasha said as he held her in his arms and began rocking her. "Kagome, wake up it's a dream you need to wake up." Inuyasha kept repeating. He started to shake her, but she did not respond. "Kagome, wake up!" Kagome started to turn pale and her body became chilled. "Kagome" Inuyasha screamed again as a tear fell down his face. 

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice as though she had lost all her strength. 

"Kagome, what was going on? I thought we had lost you while you slept." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome close. Sango and Miroku heard the screams and came running.  "Is Kagome alright?" They both yelled. 

Kagome had passed out once again. She was holding her stomach very tightly. Inuyasha raised her hand to find Kagome had received three scratch marks across her stomach and they had started to bleed. 

Inuyasha could smell the fresh blood that was now falling down into his lap. Kagome was still out of it but she began to mutter. "Inuyasha in my bag there is a first aid kit."  Inuyasha watched Sango as she ran to Kagomes pack. She pulled out the kit and threw it toward Miroku. 

Miroku began to disconnect the kit and pulled out the bandages. "Here Inuyasha you do it. Heaven kill me if I touched your woman."  Inuyasha looked at Miroku but did nothing more. He needed to take care of Kagome. He lightly raised her so he could cover the wounds completely. Kagome winced while she was lifted, she could feel the blood streaming down to her back. 

Inuyasha slowly coved the first cut. It was one of the harder ones and then finished off the next two. When Inuyasha finished Kagome looked at peace. "Who could have done this without us noticing?" Inuyasha asked as he placed Kagome in a bed of clovers to sleep. He went to get her sleeping bag, but stopped at what Miroku needed to say. "I think it was either from before or that leaves us with someone who can turn invisible." 

Inuyasha bent down to Kagome's sleeping bag and picked it up. He walked over to place it on top of Kagome. As he covered her he noticed the same marks on the outside. He ran his fingers over them. "Kagome's scratches are from a demon and very recently." Inuyasha informed them as he went toward the area in which Kagome laid before. "Inuyasha, do you smell anything?" Miroku asked.

"No, I smell nothing out of the ordinary except for Kagomes blood." Inuyasha told them. _I am over run by the smell of Kagome. Her blood being spilled makes it even worse._ Inuyasha thought as he rested next to the tree. 

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. He went running over to her. "Kagome are you a wake?" Inuyasha shouted. "Kagome, who did this?" Kagome began to look stressed. "Kagome, who gave you these cuts?" Inuyasha asked again. The only thing that Kagome could respond was "Inuyasha "as she drifted into and out of conciseness. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

(Author's notes)

            Okay I know that was short, but I wanted to give you a taste of what is going to happen. Who do you think did it? There are so many choices. (Fair warning I bring back people from the dead.) I want to know who you think it is. I will try to post soon, but that is only if I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks. 

Recommendations- This is my other one so I hope you enjoy it too. 

Who will survive? by Flare4ever 

"Inuyasha, you dare touch my woman. Then you propose to her? Prepare to die!" "INUYASHA DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kagome screams as she pulls Inuyasha closer. Who wants to kill Inuyasha? Did he really propose to Kagome? Did he live? Is Kagome going to leave Inuya  
Inuyasha - PG-13 - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 25 - Words: 29353 - Reviews: 167 - Updated: 3-24-04 - Published: 1-3-04


	2. flash backs

Disclaimer: Help I am lost in legal paper I said that I owned Terran and then all this paper fell from the sky. I am not going to make that mistake again. 

To give thanks:

Miztikal-Dragon-Thanks. Now look down at the bottom! I wish you luck.

Stella- I agree Kikyo is evil. In my last story she was officially gone.

Kitty Cat- Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sailor Destiny2- I hope I did a better job this time. Thanks for reviewing.

osuwariIYK- My pairing is Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku and Kikyo and Hell. Okay I know mean, but she deserves it.

Ks-Starshine-Sorry the questions will not be answered yet. Soon you will find out. I loved your long review and thank you for the support.

Akutenchi- I agree death to Kikyo! Thanks for your review and way to go to being the 1st one!

Chapter 2

Flash backs

Inuyasha watched over Kagome through out the night. He held her hand and reapplied cold compresses to her head as she slept. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "What Kagome? Are you alright." But Inuyasha never got a response. _Did I do this to her? _Inuyasha asked himself as he laid next to her, to be there if she started to tremble again. 

Inuyasha started to think about the minutes he spent with Kagome hours before.

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Flash Back)

_'Inuyasha, do you mind sleeping with me? I feel a bit lost and alone.' With hearing his true love call for him he jumped down from the god tree and went to lie next to Kagome. She smelt like a field of wild flowers and he felt like a bee not being able to stay away. Inuyasha snuggled up next to her and lowered his head on top of hers. She rolled into Inuyashas chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you Inuyasha. I feel safe in your arms." _

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Back to reality)

            "Why did I leave you? Why did I move?" Inuyasha hollered. He could feel his heart break as he heard Kagome whispered for him. "Help, Inuyasha. Help me." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "I am here Kagome. Don't you feel me? I am right here." Inuyasha held her tight next to his heart. "Kagome, please wake up!" Inuyasha hollered as he held her in his arms. 

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(The night before)

            Miroku was talking to Inuyasha so Sango pulled Kagome to take a dip into the hot springs. As the two girls swam in the scorching water Kagome poured her heart out. 

            "I love him and he is in love with a dead person. She died for him, she had a chance to save herself, but she let herself go and didn't attack him. I don't think I would ever be able to show that I love him that much, ever. I don't think he even knows that I like him. Well he knows because Kikyo loved him and I am her reincarnation, but I don't know if he likes me." Kagome said another tear followed the track of the tears that already started to fall. 

            "Kagome, you are not thinking this out. He has saved you countless times and you still wonder if he likes you? Gosh.  You should have seen him when Koga stole you away from him."

 ™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(FLASH BACK)

            Koga's wolves come running down the side of the mountain and tackle Inuyasha sending him flying over the edge of the cliff into a river. Inuyasha could not see what was going on the wolves were all over him. Inuyasha noticed Koga running up the side of the cliff and grabbed Kagome to take her back to his den. 

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

 (Back to the springs)

            "If Inuyasha didn't like you then wouldn't you still be with that wolf? He came for you. He cares for you." Sango alleged. "I wish there was a way I knew for sure." Kagome said as she started to head out of the springs. "Well you could ask him a question. A simple one that would mean that he likes you and I will keep everyone away from you two." Sango said as they wrapped themselves up as they walked onto the bank. 

            "Like what?" Kagome begged for an answer. "You could ask him to join you tonight. I bet he will do anything to be with you." _Should I tell her what Inuyasha said after we were trapped in the illusions spell?_ Sango thought.

Little did they know that someone was listening in on there conversation, but who? 

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Sango's memories)

            _Inuyasha was walking around. He seemed stressed. "Inuyasha what is it" I asked him. "Nothing." Inuyasha muttered. "If you do not stop so I can sleep I am going to have to get Kagome up to say with you."  Sango said as she yawned. "Feh." _

_            "You know our dreams or nightmares to others today. Well mine started with a fire that ran across a village. Then Kikyo came up. She shot me once again with an arrow, but before she took another shot I stopped her. I held her in my arms. I told her that I would protect her. Everything around up went dark then, but as I said that a light came on. Then I realized that I needed to protect someone who is closer to my heart. Kagome appeared and that is when I almost threw Kikyo down to get to Kagome. You know what happened after that. I just don't understand." Inuyasha said as he turned him back to me. _

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Back with Kagome)

            When Kagome and Sango arrived at the campfire Sango pulled Shippo and Miroku away for awhile. '_Thanks Sango' _Kagome thought as she hustled the boys from the fire to a new area. Kagome noticed Inuyasha was facing away from her so she decided to speak up. "Inuyasha, I have never told you thank you." Kagome said as she rolled out her sleeping bag. _That was real lame!_ Kagome thought. "Feh" was Inuyashas only response to Kagome, but since he was facing away from her, he gave out a small smile. 

            Kagome started to gulp up some air because she was about to ask the questioned that would either rip out her heart and smash it or put her mind at ease tonight. Kagome ran the question through her head several times to make it just right. Then she blurted out… "Inuyasha, do you mind sleeping with me?" But that was not all she said. Her mouth kept rambling until Inuyasha jumped down from the god tree above. 

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Author notes) 

            Okay…loads of flash backs I know, but I think adding more of the story from the TV helps a lot. So, who do you think did it? Here let me tell you the butler did it…Okay, I am lying it was the maid! Okay that was a lie too. I want to know who you think did it… I know who it was, but who do you think was behind the tree or who hurt Kagome? Hope to hear from you. 

Always,

*Flare

Recommendations: I love this story that Mitztikal-Dragon has written. They have done a great job. 

Through the Well by: Miztikal-Dragon

Teaser::I would rather die by the hands of somebody who loved me once, other than one who has no indifference if he slain me while i sleep.  
Inuyasha - R - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 16 - Words: 34475 - Reviews: 121 - Updated: 4-8-04 - Published: 1-25-04


	3. Where is Kagome?

Disclaimer: I hate Kikyo so if I owned Inuyasha she would be gone forever, but since I don't well…

To give thanks:

Crimson Pooka- Sorry, but you maybe wrong or right…Who knows?

Ks-Starshine-I am glad you got through that chapter. No if only the rest…

Akutenchi-I agree she is. Isn't she? I hate her too, okay hate is a strong word…Underlie dislike to death is better. 

Arline-Thanks sorry it took so long.

Miztikal-Dragon- I know that sounded perverted, but look who she is getting it from. A girl who has had all these kinds of lines told to her.

Before:

Kagome started to gulp up some air because she was about to ask the questioned that would either rip out her heart and smash it or put her mind at ease tonight. Kagome ran the question through her head several times to make it just right. Then she blurted out… "Inuyasha, do you mind sleeping with me?" But that was not all she said. Her mouth kept rambling until Inuyasha jumped down from the god tree above.

Chapter 3

Where is Kagome?

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(During the night with Kagome)

            Inuyasha could feel the cold chill along his back. So, slowly Inuyasha rolled over and sat up. Kikyo's soul collectors were scavenging once again and Inuyasha began to follow. He walked through the forest to find is old flame. He walked through the trees that never seemed so big until now. Then there in the clearing stood an erasable memory of his formal girlfriend.

            "Kikyo, Get out of here. I don't want to see you anymore!" Inuyasha screamed.

            "Why should I? So you can court my reincarnation?" Kikyo said with cold eyes staring Inuyasha down.

            "No, because if you split a hair on Kagomes head and I hear about it or suspect it, you will never see your soul collectors again." Inuyasha growled as he pulled out his sword and sliced one of the collectors in to two different pieces, causing the soul to fly to heaven and Kikyo to loose some of her power. "If you ketch my drift." Inuyasha said with a smile and then he whipped around and walked back to be by his Kagomes side.  

            "Inuyasha" Kikyo screamed, but never got a response. 

            _I must think of a way so I can get him back. What can I do? _Kikyo asked herself.

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Present time (Kagome laying still on the bed of clover))

            _ I sit here and pray that she is okay, but all I see is pain stricken face. _Inuyasha thinks as he takes off his kimono and wraps Kagome with it. "Kagome, please wake up. I shouldn't have left, but you would be proud I told that ghost that it was over with her. And if she comes near you she is dead. Kagome started to move a little and Inuyasha pulled her up into his arms, and nuzzled his head on top of hers. 

            "Get away" Kagome started to scream, almost causing Inuyasha to drop her. Inuyasha looked down and saw that she was still asleep. Inuyasha kept a hold on her and kissed her forehead. _Kagome, I swear whoever did this will pay._ Inuyasha thought as he held Kagome. _"_I just wish I knew what was going on in your mind" Inuyasha whispered into Kagomes ear.

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Kagomes nightmare)

            "Welcome, Kagome" Kikyo said as Kagome came through the forest. 

            "How did I get here?" Kagome demanded. "Inuyasha, Where are you."

            "Sorry mortal, but Inuyasha will not be coming to help you. You are trapped here forever." Kikyo said with a smile. 

            "What!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, help!" 

            "I guess you did not hear me. Look down, what do you see?" Kikyo asked. Slowly Kagome peered down through the haze that covered the floor and saw herself with Inuyasha looking over her. He looked upset. Then Kagome look farther down. He body laid there her top covered in blood from some cuts. Kagome dropped the arm down to her stomach and almost screamed. Her cuts felt like 1,000 swords hitting her all at once. 

            "I bet you wonder where you got those cuts." Kikyo said with a smile. "Well, to get you stuck here I had to cut you and enter the poison into your blood. Now I can take over your body and live with Inuyasha, Forever." Kikyo said with a laugh. "And you will spend all eternity here." Kikyo said as she lifted her hands into the air. 

            Then Kikyo disappeared into a cloud of smoke. "Kikyo, wait. Don't!" Kagome screamed as tears streaked her face. Kagome looked down again and watched as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her body and this produced even bigger tears to plunge into the miasma. 

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Author notes) 

            Okay, I know I haven't written in a while. It's bad when the creator has to review the previous chapters. Sorry. I am trying. At least I am going to try to get the next chapter by the 7 of May if not sooner.  Okay, for real time now. How do you think Kagome is going to get out of this? Will Inuyasha notice? Will he be the one whop saves her? I want your opinion.


	4. Which one are you?

Disclaimer: Bye Inuyasha I can't own you today

To give thanks:

Miztikal-Dragon-Kikyo might win a battle, but will she win the war? You guys are the judge.

Arline-Thanks I hope I can keep you entertained.

kagome2009-You are the judge not me…I hope to hear your answer.

Whoahyoo-Tell Kikyo to die for me. Kagome is still in the picture for how long it is up to you guys.

Akutenchi-I agree that Kikyo should go, but the masses are in charge of the next chapters.

Chapter 4

Which one are you?

            Kagome began to scream at the image that lay before her…"It's not me Inuyasha", but all she could see was her tear falling down her face. Kagome starred at herself and watched as the soul of Kikyo take over her body. Kagome observed Kikyo reach up and give Inuyasha and give him a soft and slow kiss. Kagome brought her hands to her face and sobbed even louder. Then all the sudden she heard Inuyasha asking her a question. 

            "Kagome are alright? Why are you crying?" Kagome could hear her voice answer Inuyasha's question, but it was not her asking it, it was Kikyo. "I am fine. I am so happy that I am alive" Kikyo answered. Inuyasha looked at her kind of funny and then replied "Okay." But Kagome heard something else "_something is wrong why won't she tell me?"_, but as Kagome watched Inuyasha's lips, they didn't, move. Kagome wondered why and then figured it out. When Kagome understood her eyes shot open when she realized she could hear what Inuyasha was thinking.

            "Inuyasha" She screamed, Kagome got no response. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Almost as though he was freighted, Kikyo noticed and asked if he was okay. "I'm all right, but can we get away from here?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up. 

            "Sure" Kikyo responded. (In Kagomes body.)

            Kikyo stretched out her arm allowing Inuyasha to pull her up. 

"Inuyasha, that's not me! Please Inuyasha can't you tell?"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagomes body and smelt the air. _It smells like her._ Inuyasha thought. And Kagome screamed out loud "It's not me it's Kikyo!" 

Inuyasha whipped around and looked at Kagome who was standing right next to him. Inuyasha lead Kagome to a clearing covered with clovers and with roses. "Kagome, could you do something for me?" Inuyasha asked. 

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Sure"

"Sit me" Inuyasha said straight into Kagomes eyes. All the sudden Inuyasha got a whiff of aggravation and desperation. And then noticed the smell of salt coming for Kagome, her eye began to tear up.

"Please Inuyasha don't make me!" Kagome screamed.

"No, Kagome sit me!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kikyo didn't know what to do. _If I "sit" him, I am gone. If I change the subject then I am safe"_

"Kagome, sit me…**NOW!"**Inuyasha screamed. This time Inuyasha screamed it this time anger filling his voice. "I will not hurt you if you do." Inuyasha said loosing his patients for this mere mortal. 

Kikyo slowly raised her head and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. And finally Kikyo said the words that would end her time with him forever, "Inuyasha, sit boy."

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Author notes) 

            I know really short, but if I get 7 reviews answering this question then the next chapter will be the longest…Should Inuyasha find out about Kikyo or should this continue for awhile. I have to admit if I don't get 7 responses then I am going to choose and most might like my idea. So, Review and enjoy.


	5. Kagome or Kikyo

Disclaimer; NO I DO NOT OWN INYUASHA!

To give thanks:

Cheryl()- I hope you enjoy this next chapter… WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe- You are so sweet! I need more of your reviews to bring up my spirits! Moonlight Jade-Hey, I do my best to please… I hope you love this chapter. The Queen Of Randomness- Hope you get your wish ladykaa28- I think that would be real sweet… Now lets see if I am that nice… InuYasha'sbabyluvergurl- Do you think she will be free from that world? Inus-gurl0413- You think I should be that nice to Inuyasha. Okay, I am not sure if I could lets read and find out. Ks-Starshine-Thanks. I am still hoping to read some more of your chapters. The clock is ticking…tick…tick.:) Inu101112- Hey… I have never done an Kikyo and Inuyasha… Should this one be the first? Miztikal-Dragon-Once again we talk about the cliff hangers. Let me guess you finish a book in one night. I do. I can't stand them, but I can stand writing them. :) Pinayazngrl-Thanks sorry it took me so long. This has been a ral swamped time. Sorry. chrisy12-Go Inuyasha. I am on his side. How about you? InuYasha'sbabyluvergurl- I think that it is time for Inuyasha to find out, but does his feelings stop him? WolfKeeper989-Hey thanks I hope to here from you soon. osuwariIYK-I don't agree with Kikyo, but let Inuyasha decided. Someone reading your story()- I am not sure if I can do that. The masses are yelling. Sorry! Akutenchi-I hope he does. 

_Italics_ means Kagome speaking, (the real Kagome)

Chapter 5

Kagome or Kikyo

            Inuyasha closed his eyes expecting the blow into the ground, but after she told him to sit he felt nothing.

 Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and saw Kagome staring at him eyes full of anger.

            Then she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, hold me." Kagome said.

            Slowly Inuyasha draped his arms around her. "Kikyo, I am not as stupid as you think. I don't love you anymore. I love Kagome. So, get out of her body. Good bye, Kikyo." And then he tried to let her go.

            "No, I will never let you go. You were going to go with me."  Kikyo said as flames flashed around her and Inuyashas body.

            "Our life was stolen from us, I am not going to let go of you." Kikyo screamed as she gripped Inuyasha tighter.

            "Kagome, Get out here. Kagome, I want you." Inuyasha screamed as he struggled to break free.

            "You will never see her again. She does not have the capability of loving you as much as I love you!" Kikyo said in a loud tone.

            "You never say that to me again, Kikyo" Inuyasha roared as he pulled on tetsusaiga.

            "This mere child does not love you as much as I do." Kikyo screamed.

            "Don't say that!" Inuyasha said as he pulled out tetsusaiga from its sheath. He threw the strike though Kagomes body throwing it through the air and hit a near by tree.  It also sent Kikyo's spirit out of Kagomes body causing it to land in front of the point of Inuyashas tetsusaiga.  

            Then Kikyo screamed… "You are supposed to be with me forever."

            "The key word was supposed" Inuyasha said as he raised the tetsusaiga into the air. But before he sliced his previous lover she started to laugh causing Inuyasha to give her a lost look.

            "Inuyasha are you a bit lost… Who did you hit with tetsusaiga?"  Kikyo asked.

            "I hit you…"

            "In theory you did. You also hit your "true love" my double. You shouldn't have gotten caught up in the moment, because once you kill me you have lost everyone you have ever loved." Kikyo said as she laughed.

             "What?" Inuyasha screamed.

            "Well, my dear Inuyasha you did attack my soul and are about to destroy me, but you also attacked Kagomes body." Kikyo said as started to smile.

            Inuyasha started to yell finishing off what he had started and as Kikyo's soul disappeared her laughter rang though Inuyashas ears.

            He ran over to Kagome and fell to the ground next to her body. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a single tear that carried down to Kagomes face.  "Kagome, please don't leave me!" Inuyasha screamed as he pulled Kagome tighter.

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Kagome before the attack on Kikyo)

            Kagome watched as Inuyasha stayed parallel. "_I told you_." Kagome said as Inuyasha opened his eyes.

Then she saw Kikyo run over to him and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, hold me." Kikyo said and Inuyasha complied and then told her something that even hurt Kagome. "Kikyo, I am not as stupid as you think. I don't love you anymore. I love Kagome. So, get out of her body. Good bye, Kikyo."

"_Way to go Inuyasha_" Kagome screamed in hopes that Inuyasha would hear her and then Kagome looked down into the haze again and saw the flames start to surround them. "_Inuyasha get out of there_."

"No duh." Inuyasha thought as he struggled to get free.

Then Kikyo began to speak and all Kagome could hear was Kikyo saying that she can't love her as much. And Kagome screamed toward Inuyasha. "_Yes I do_." Kagome screamed and Inuyasha rang out agreeing with Kagome.

"Help me Inuyasha." Kagome screamed and all the sudden her screen went black and she was gone…

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Back with Inuyasha)

            "Kagome please wake up!" Inuyasha screamed as he held her closer to his heart.

            Then he lowered her from his tight grip, because he could hear her struggling to breathe. "Kagome, I am here. Wake up. Oh, Kagome."

            And then she let out a light gust of air and choked out "Inuyasha" and then her head fell back. Inuyasha hopped up and started to run dodging trees carrying Kagome in front of him. He raced past Miroku and Sango and then finally he took a large jump and landed in front of Keade's hut. He busted in waking up the old woman and Shippo who stayed back out of Kagomes orders.

            "Is Kagome alright?" Shippo squeaked in a half awake voice.

            Inuyasha growled as he told Kaede about the fight and watched as she kept passing herbs and casting spells over her. Then she looked up at Inuyasha. "It is now up to her to decide that she is going to come back, because that is all I can do. And ye should get some sleep." Kaede said as she turned back to her bed.

            "Not until she wakes up" Inuyasha said as he watched over Kagome.

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Authors Notes)

            I know once again a very long time, and it will be a long time once again because I am going to camp for three weeks. So, I will try to get a good story for later. Hope all goes well with you guys and now I ask of you for you opinion, should Kagome wake up? Should Sess save her? Or what? I want your ideas!

Hope to hear from you soon,

Flare

P.S. Way to go masses you guys rock!

Final count:

Kikyo living: 1

Kikyo being foiled: 10 (Few from outside reader and 1 from the Author)


	6. The kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the ideas that come, oh and I don't own the fairy tale.

To give thanks:

ladykaa28-yeah she is dead! GO Inuyasha! Save Kagome!

nitre angel- welcome to dreams I hope that this will not be your last time…

Akutenchi- Yeah buddy Kikyo must die. Go the living people.

Pinayazngrl- I think she will have a little bit of trouble.

WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe- I think everyone is big fluff lovers here. So, don't feel lonely. WolfKeeper989- Thank you. I hope that I have more reviewers like you. kaginu=love- It is I am a fan of Inuyasha and Kagome. You will see. Sango13-I agree with your ideas. Inu101112- I agree with you too. Only Inuyasha. person reading your story- I like your idea, but the masses have spoken Cool Cat 96- I am trying Arline-you will find out kagome2009-You will find out wont you. Miztikal-Dragon- Thanx I hope you like this chapter too. InuYasha'sbabyluvergurl- your wish is my command 

Chapter 6

The Kiss

            Inuyasha kept watch over Kagome throughout the next days. He sat on the edge of the bed watching her; praying for her to wake up and say something. He came up close to her cheek and listened to her breath and whispered to her to wake up. Her face started to show signs of pain and all he could do was watch.

            "That stupid hag. She should have been able to at least ease the pain." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome into his arms and watched as her face started to stir more. He lowered his face inches from hers and nuzzled her nose against his. Then he gazed up at her and started to think.

 "I got it…" Inuyasha screamed and slowly lowered his head and grazed a light kiss across her lips. Then slowly he pulled away noticing that Kagomes face seemed at alleviate. "Kagome please wake up." Inuyasha said as he stared at her.  Kagome slowly rolled into his chest and let out a large breath of air sending chills up Inuyashas spine.

            He held her like this till the sun started to peak over the mountains. "Kagome, I love you. I have loved you since that day you freed me from the tree." In realization of hearing what he said Inuyasha started to whisper to himself. "I hope she didn't hear me."

            "Well if she didn't then she was the only one who hadn't." Shippo said as he peaked in on Inuyasha from the corner of the room.

            "Shippo, if Kagome was not on top of me you would not be living." Inuyasha growled as he stared down the little demon. Shippo started to chuckle and ran off to be next to Kaede.

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(In the next room)

            "Inuyasha is starting to worry me. He has not left Kagomes side ever since the battle. I think he feels responsible for what happened."

            "Why would he feel that way?" Shippo asked Sango.

            "Well, it was his sword that struck Kagome. Even if he was aiming for Kikyo his blade hit Kagomes body." Sango said as she took another sip of her hot tea almost burning her roof of her mouth.

            "Well, I think it is more than just that." Miroku said as he watched his delicate flower take a sip of the searing tea. "I think it is that he almost destroyed his first love at the cost of his second and that if she dies it is because of him, not Naraku. Yet, it could be…"

"You know I can hear you from in here." Inuyasha all but yelled at them. "And for your reference you are both wrong."  Inuyasha growled as he lifted Kagome higher up onto his shoulder.

            "Kagome, I love you and those buffoons are wrong. Well Miroku is more wrong then Sango. I am upset about hitting you with my blade, but I am more upset that I allowed my walls to come down and actually didn't care about what I struck as long as I got the bad person." Inuyasha whispered into Kagomes ear. Inuyasha could have sworn that Kagome flinched at his confession, but no one could understand how that could have happened.

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Back with the rest of the group)

            "Ye could try one thing that might work." Kaede said while the group kept talking about Inuyasha.

            "What did you say Kaede?" Sango asked.

            "Well, I was thinking that maybe something that would surprise Kagome would jog her out of this deep slumber." Kaede said as she swirled her tea.

            "And that is?" the group hollered.

            "Well, if she had a kiss that took away from any other kiss given she might wake up." Kaede responded.

            "Do you mean like in Kagomes story, where the lady ate the poisoned apple and feel into a deep slumber." Shippo asked.

            "I think that might work." Kaede said as she let her tea try to cool off.

            "Well, I could do it!" Miroku said as he started to head out of the room.

            "Yeah, like Kagome would want a letch to kiss her." Sango said under her breath.

            "Wait Miroku, it has to be her prince charming. That would mean that Inuyasha would have to do it." Shippo yelled.

            "I would have to do what?" Inuyasha asked as he laid Kagome back on the bed.

            "You would have to give her a kiss." Shippo said a bit embarrassed.

            "I would have to give who a kiss?" Inuyasha asked.

            "Ye would have to give Kagome the kiss." Kaede told Inuyasha in a calm manner.

            "I already did you old hag!" Inuyasha screamed.

            "Was it a kiss or just a peck?" Miroku demanded.

            "Well it was… it's not of your business." Inuyasha yelled.

            "Inuyasha it has to be a real kiss. One that tops all the others, one that makes all the others turn back in shame because it was so perfect." Shippo said through all his tears.

            "Who fed you that line?" Inuyasha all but laughed.

            "Kagome told me about this princess that fell asleep and could wake up till she had the perfect kiss." Shippo said as he tried to hide his tears.

            _Kagome said that. I must try for Kagome._ "Fine, I will try, but only to prove you wrong." Inuyasha grumbled as he walked up to her. _I hope this works. Oh Kagome please let this work._

Slowly Inuyasha got down on one knee and leaned over Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her neck and looked at her and watched as her chest rose and then fell. He leaned closer to her; licking his lips to get ready for the kiss. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, but then remembered that his kiss has to surpass all others if he wants Kagome to wake up. So he dances his tongue across her lips and goes for a deeper kiss. Leaning his whole body onto hers, and he doesn't seem to get a response. So he starts to ease off of Kagome, lifting his head away from hers. He was about to break away when he felts arms wrap around his neck and pull him back down.

            Inuyasha could hear cries of joy in the distance, but all he could concentrate on was Kagome pulling him closer to her. Feel her warmth touch surrounding him, but then it was all gone. Kagome unwrapped her arms around him and he opened his eyes. She was blushing, but still had a smile on her face.

            "Kagome, are you all right?" Shippo screamed as he bounced onto the bed.

            "I am fine, just a bit tired" and then her stomach growled. "And a bit hungry I guess."

            "Well, we could whip up ye some food, but afterward both of ye will need some rest." Kaede said turning away to start making some soup.

            "Yeah, Inuyasha stayed up to watch over you all the time you were out." Shippo said as he bounced on top of Kagome. _Now it all makes sense._ Kagome thought.

            "I think Kaede could use our help in the kitchen." Sango said pulling Miroku and Shippo out of the room.

            "Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said looking over toward him. He was still on the bed, but now he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say so he looked up at Kagome. As he looked up he caught Kagomes lips and once again he was locked with Kagome.

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Authors notes)

            Okay I am back for a while I am just a little sleep deprived, but other then that I am okay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry this is short, but I am about to pass out so goodnight everyone and hope you enjoyed… the kiss


	7. Kagome not always alone

Disclaimer: Today I own the books tomorrow I can own Inuyasha…okay maybe not.

To give thanks:

WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe: I need more reviews like you… You make my day and then some. Thank you and I know this one does not have as much fluff, but I will work on it. kaginu=love- Thanks for the concern and I can't wait to hear from you again. WolfKeeper989- Thank you. I hope that I can do a few more like that. Arline- Your wish is my command. Inu101112- I agree, Kikyo must die or at least disappear from Inuyasha and Kagomes life forever. Ceaseless Cloudy Days- Thank you. I am going to keep going as long as I get reviewers. Miztikal-Dragon-I am excited. I just read you last chapter. Way to go! ladykaa28- Inuyasha should have the kiss that ends all other kisses. 

Chapter 7

Kagome not always alone

            "Ye, children should know to at least close the door if ye are going to do that." Kaede said as she rested the tray of soup and tea down on the bed. Kagome pulled away from their kiss and Inuyasha wiped his lips on his sleeve. After dropping off the tray Kaede turned and smiled and headed out of the room, but before she closed the door she told the couple. "Don't forget to get some rest." And the she closed the door behind her leaving the room quieter than a winter's night.

            Kagome just sat there staring at the hanyou that saved her instead of falling for his first love again.

            "Inuyasha, I know I told you this, but thank you. I never would have been freed if it weren't for you." Kagome said as she ran her hand over Inuyasha's.

            "If it weren't for me you would never had to go through that." Inuyasha said he watched Kagome.

            "I never regret being with you, in fact… I want to be here. I want to be here with you." Kagome said as she slipped her hand off Inuyasha's. Then all the sudden Kagome's stomach roared with not being fed for so long. "I think you need to eat." Inuyasha said handing Kagome a bowl. "Only if you eat first." Kagome said as she pushed the bowl toward him.

            "Feh" Inuyasha said as he looked at the dark color in his bowl and then he took a sip. Then he passed the other bowl to Kagome. Who took it greedily and drank it till it was gone. "Wow, you finished that quickly." Inuyasha said as he placed his spoon into the empty bowl. "Well that makes two of us." Kagome said as she reached to place the bowl back on the tray.

            "Here, let me get that." Inuyasha said as he grasped the bowl in his hand. Kagome let it go loosely for Inuyasha to take it. "Would you mind also passing me some tea?" Kagome asked looking at the tray for more nourishment. Silently Inuyasha passed over her tea and he got up off the bed and started to take the tray.

            "Wait, are you coming back?" Kagome asked just before she took a sip of her tea.

            "I will be right back, and if I were you I would wait a second for that tea to cool down. No doubt it has been on the fire all morning." Inuyasha said as he opened the door and disappeared into the next room.

            Kagome could hear the people talking n the next room. Yet, she couldn't make out what they were saying. So, Kagome threw back the covers and placed one foot on the floor and placed her other one right next to it. '_Okay at least the first step is done_.' Kagome thought as she tried to stand up on her legs. Kagome almost fell back down, but caught herself at the head of the bed. '_Man this is harder then I thought it would be_.' Just before Kagome started to take her steps to the door she heard foot steps rushing to the room. Kagome fell back into the bed and started to fiddle with the covers to pull back on top of her.  She was just about done when Inuyasha busted in.

            "I thought you were going to stay in bed." Inuyasha said as he closed the door behind him and walked over to sit on Kagomes bed.  "I did." Kagome said as she turned her face away from Inuyasha.

            "I would have thought you were smarter then to go against me." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome squirm. "I guess I should let you get some sleep." Inuyasha said as he started to get up.

            "Inuyasha, Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone anymore." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha with tear filled eyes.

            "What do you mean alone? We all have been here with you." Inuyasha said as he sat on the edge of Kagome bed.

            "Well, when Kikyo took over my body I was in this dark and cloud filled place. I could hear all of you, but I felt alone." Kagome said as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins.

            Kagome started to cry. "Inuyasha, I felt so alone. I could see all of you, but I couldn't touch or be near you. I felt so alone. I didn't even own my body." Kagome screamed out and buried her head onto her knees.

            Inuyasha came up to where Kagome was curled up and wrapped his arms around her. He slowly eased her arms away from her shins and had them wrap around him. She started to cry more covering his kimono with tears.

            "Kagome it's alright. Please stop crying." Inuyasha asked as he ran his hand up and down her back.

            "It's okay, I am here. You are safe." Inuyasha said as he lightly gave her a kiss on her fore head.

            "Hold me. I can't feel you, please don't let go!" Kagome cried into Inuyasha's Kimono. He held her tight till Kagome fell asleep and shortly after he was with her in the wonderful world of dreaming.

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Author's notes)

            Okay I know it was a bit cheesy, but I am happy. I want your opinion… When Kagome wakes up again should she tell the group what happened and go look for the jewel shards or should they get Kikyo back for everything?

™˜™˜™˜™♥™˜™˜™˜™

(Referrals)

            Through the Well by Miztikal-Dragon Pin # 492397

AU: "I would rather die by the hands of somebody who loved me once, other than one who has no indifference if he slain me while i sleep."


	8. Try to recoup

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I would have more movies out on him….

Recall:

Kagome was upset and felt alone… no one could understand what happened and she broke down on Inuyasha…."Hold me. I can't feel you, please don't let go!" Kagome cried into Inuyasha's Kimono. He held her tight till Kagome fell asleep and shortly after he was with her in the wonderful world of dreaming.

Chapter 8

Try to recoup

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome as she let out all her frustration on him. He took every mental punch she threw…even one about how she used to see him with Kikyo and she almost felt like he was ripping her heart out. After an hour of crying Kagome laid down and fell asleep. She was worn out by all that had happened and seemed to be able to finally relax in her dream. She even called out his name and clung to him much like a little girl and her rag doll. The all the sudden she started to tremor again and was begging to be let free, so Inuyasha let go of her. She started to toss and turn almost knocking him out of the bed. "Inuyasha, get away from her…she is not me. Stop hugging her…I thought you wanted to be with me!" Kagome screamed as she started to cry. Finally Kagome woke up and the tears in her eyes caused Inuyasha's heart to sink. 'How could I have ever caused her so much pain…all she asked was for me to love her, and I failed… but why would she want a hanyou like me?' Inuyasha thought as Kagome came closer to him.

"Inuyasha, please hold me." Kagome asked as she curled up into his lap and into his strong arms. As Inuyasha held her he swore that he would get Kikyo back for attacking her, but most of all start treating Kagome like the exclusive gem that she was.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊♥◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

(About a week after Kikyo attack)

"Kagome, are you sure?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome lifted the blankets to finally try to get out of bed by herself. Inuyasha had helped her with everything, even helping get to a place to go to the bathroom.

"Inuyasha, I will be fine… but if not you will be her to catch me." Kagome said with a smile as she slid her legs off the bed onto the cold floor. Slowly she began to stand holding onto the bed post to make sure she wouldn't fall. Kagome began to wobble on her first step causing Inuyasha to jump out of the bed and came up right behind her. Then Kagome took her second step. But almost landed on her face… luckily Inuyasha was there to grasp her. "Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said as he cheeks began to blush "but I am okay… if you don't mind I would like to keep trying." Kagome said as she tried to get out of his arms.

"Only if you promise me that you will use me as a crutch… so you won't fall…" Inuyasha said as he let her down.

"Fine…" Kagome agreed, but if she had the strength to disagree she would still be in the fight till the next full moon. Inuyasha lightly kissed her as Kagomes feet stood firmly on the ground. 'Why is he giving so much attention? Since when is he wondering if I am okay… if I am real bad he drops me off at home and comes to pick me up Why isn't he doing that now?'

Finally felt okay on her two feet and tried to take another step. But before she got to far a little fox demon launched himself toward Kagome, but before he could make it to her arms Inuyasha grabbed his tail and caught Kagome who was almost knocked down because she tried to lean away from Shippo.

"Shippo, look what you did!" Inuyasha screamed. He looked over toward Kagome and noticed that she was not vertical, but safe in Inuyasha's arms. "I should pound you… she can barely hold her own wait and you wanted her to take yours as well?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Kagome, help… I am sorry what I did… but I am so excited to see you up and around!" Shippo shrieked.

"Inuyasha, Si…" Inuyasha covered her mouth, by using his hand to cover it up.

"I wouldn't do that or you would have a smashed demon and would be in more pain then ever before." Inuyasha said, as he looked at Shippo who was in the line of a hanyou that could have squashed him.

"Kagome…" Shippo whined.

"Shippo, you have caused enough problems… Kagome is going back to bed and she doesn't need a pest bugging her." Inuyasha said as he threw the kit out of the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she tried to get up to retrieve Shippo.

"Oh, no you don't you are going right back to bed… your energy is still diminished. You need more rest. You can see him later… and after that we will be off." Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome off the ground and placed her in the bed.

"But…wait, where are we going?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat in the bed and pulled her into his lap.

"We are going to look for my girls' attacker." Inuyasha responded as he looked down into Kagomes eyes.

"But Inuyasha… you loved her once and I could never ask you to kill her." Kagome said as fear struck her face.

"No Kagome, I never loved her… I thought she was something that she isn't. I thought she was the one for me and I guess I was wrong. I need you, not because of the jewel shards, but because Kagome I l…" Suddenly Sango walked in carrying a tray full of fresh fruit and a steaming cup of tea. Inuyasha gave out a low growl, trying to get Sango to leave, but she didn't move.

Inuyasha started to get steamed, but left the room. He didn't want to yell at the one person that kept Kagome sane. So, instead he grumbled that he would be back later and went to his tree. Kagome was a bit depressed, but couldn't show it to her friend and started to eat the food that was given to her.

Suddenly Sango changed into Shippo, who was laughing and was about to start tearing up. "Shippo, that a dirty trick!" Kagome screamed as she watched the little kit almost fall off the bed laughing so hard.

"Sorry Kagome, but I wanted to see you so bad and I knew that Inuyasha wouldn't argue about Sango being in here, but me he hates." Shippo said as he wiped the tears from his cheek.

&&&&&&&&&&

(Authors notes)

Sorry for taking so long… 6 months is really bad, but I couldn't get going on this chapter… but I am going to start working on this story again… I finally got past all the metal brakes and I am ready to kick into high gear!

To give thanks to:

Cool Cat 96

Gabby() 

Akutenchi

Arline

Miztikal-Dragon kaginulove akire() 

ladykaa28


	9. What is Naraku doing?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, not yet anyways!

Chapter 9

What is Naraku doing?

"Shippo, you know that was wrong… and that Inuyasha is just taking care of me the only way he can." Kagome said as she looked out the window to see the endless diamond sky. Then she came back to reality and looked down at the kit in her lap. "Shippo, what is that smell?" Kagome asked as he hugged her. "Well, I had to get by Inuyasha's nose and I knew that you got Sango some smelly stuff so I started to spray it on me… I almost could get away from it, because before I came in I was sneezing all over, because I put so much on…" Kagome just smiled at him and said after he apologizes for what he did to Inuyasha they would go and get cleaned up.

"But, he will hit me!" Shippo screamed as Kagome tried to get out of the bed once again.

"No he won't. I will be right there and with this smell all over you it's amazing that you or he didn't pass out… I think he will be in the god tree all night." Kagome said with a little sadness in her tone.

&&&&&&&&&

(At the god tree)

"Kagome, I am sorry. I should have never let my guard down. I should have never gone to Kikyo after I knew that I liked you… and after telling her that I was in love with you… I should have protected you…" Inuyasha said to the almost full moon.

But, Inuyasha was not left with his thoughts for long. He could hear Kagome having trouble back at the hut and Shippo was trying to help her. "That wench…she was supposed to stay in bed longer and if she thinking about heading home with that heavy bag… she has anther thing coming." Inuyasha thought as he jumped out of his place.

&&&&&&&&&

(Back with Kagome)

"Kagome are you sure you should be up!" Shippo yelled more out of concern for what Inuyasha would do to him, then if Kagome was ready or not.

"Shippo come on… I can't stand that smell on you any longer… you must have rolled around in it…" Kagome said with a little bit of laughter in her tone. Kagome stumbled a bit, but caught her balance once again. 'Stupid floor… it is trying to get me into more trouble then I need to be in' Kagome thought as she grabbed her bath bag.

Slowly Kagome emerged from her little room and she was in luck… apparently everyone else went for a walk, because the fire was out and all their fighting items were gone.

"Shippo, did everyone else leave?" Kagome asked to make sure that she was safe to continue.

"In the afternoon a woman came by talking about a demon, so the trio left, because they felt that Inuyasha had everything handled with you and I got to stay behind because I could make you a meal, while Inuyasha stayed right next to you…"

"So, you stayed to help me stay in bed." Kagome said to clear up what was cloudy.

"Yeah… wait no" Shippo said as he looked down and started to blush.

"Shippo, it's not good to lie" Kagome said as she started to walk out the door, but was stopped by something hard and she stumbled back. Inuyasha caught her and replaced her feet on the ground and glared at her.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed?" Inuyasha asked as he raised one eyebrow at Kagome. "Where is Sango I can smell her, but I haven't seen her since your room, but her fragrance is near." Inuyasha said as he looked around Kagome into the room. "Well, we were going to see you; Shippo had something to tell you…"

"Then, what is this for?" Inuyasha said as he lifted the bag in Kagomes hands. "Well, after we saw you we were going to go take a dip in the hot spring." Kagome said as she watched Inuyasha's face turned in a lost face. "Why do you need another bath wench?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her. "You look clean and I doubt you need to take one from sleeping... So why wench?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well, that is what we were going to see you about." Kagome said as she looked deep into his eyes. Inuyasha let out a low grumble… almost like a purr from a cat, but was more of a whine.

"Well, Inuyasha… Shippo has something to say to you" Kagome said as she rubbed Inuyasha's cheek. "Shippo"

"Ummm, I put on Sango's perfume so I could see Kagome… I put too much on and I am about to pass out from all the fumes." Shippo said while he covered his head, so Inuyasha could hit him once again in the head.

"That was what that smell was? Man that sucks for you…" Inuyasha said not thinking about what Shippo said, instead he was thinking about the gental stroke of Kagome' s hand.

"That is great, well, we are off now… come on Shippo" Kagome said as she stopped rubbing Inuyasha.

"Oh, no you don't I am not leaving you alone again… not with what happened before." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagomes wrist.

"Then, what are you going to do,join us!" Kagome screamed in shock.

"Yes and no… hold on…" Inuyasha said as he went through Kagomes bag.

"Here" He said as he handed Kagome her swim suit, found the one that she got him and handed the small one to Shippo.

"Now we can go…" Inuyasha said. 'Even though I have seen you naked….' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Thank you, Inuyasha" Kagome said with a small smile on her lips. 'I can't believe he wants to do this. I would have thought he wanted to just stay in a tree till we came out… at least maybe he wants to be around me more… Baka, He would never want to be with you, it's just a fools dream.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome come on, I don't have all day!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to the hot springs.

"Coming" Kagome screamed as she headed outside and ran once again into Inuyasha.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as he sniffed the air. "It's nothing" Inuyasha said as he bent down for Kagome to get on his back ready to take off.

"Wait for me Shippo screamed as he headed toward the couple.

"Fat chance" Inuyasha said as he was about to take off, but before he could make it into the air the all too annoying saying came to his ears… "SIT BOY" and he landed smack into the ground, "Hop on Shippo" Kagome said as she situated herself.

When the spell finally wore off Inuyasha once again took off to the hot spring, this tine he made it there faster then ever before, thanks to the fox on his back.

&&&&&&&&&&&

(At Naraku's castle)

"You failed me, just as the other detachments had…" Naraku said to a shadowed figure.

"I am sorry Naraku" The figure said as she bowed her head down ready to take a blow and be destroyed by its creator.

"I will give you one more chance…You will have to kill the Miko and use her body to destroy her hanyou." Naraku said as he walked away, "and if you fail… I will know remember I hold you in the palm of my hand"

&&&&&&&&&&&

(Author's notes)

Okay, I was going to do more, but if I do more I would revile to much to soon… and I have many questions that I want answers to… 1. Should there be a scene with Kagome and Inuyasha at the hit spring? 2. Who do you think is Naraku's helper? That is it for now, more than normal! Also, get the Inuyasha #2 movie it was so good, I cried, it was so sweet.

To give thanks to:

FF:

Akileh (your reviews always make me fell great! Thank you!)


End file.
